


Five Times Jackson and Jinyoung Try to Hook Up, and One Time They Manage It

by riots



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they're cursed. Jackson's dick definitely is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jackson and Jinyoung Try to Hook Up, and One Time They Manage It

1 - Jackson wants to wake up like this every morning. He groans, reaching down between his legs to curl his fingers in Jinyoung’s hair, his hips jerking up into the wet heat of Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung pulls off his cock long enough to laugh at him, his plush lips red and slick with saliva. With hair all mussed from sleep, eyes half-lidded, he looks pretty good down there. Even better with his mouth on Jackson’s cock, licking up the underside and paying particular attention to the spot underneath the head, making Jackson jerk and moan. “Better than an alarm clock,” he says blearily, only half-awake himself. He cups the back of Jinyoung’s head, petting idly at his hair as the hot pleasure coils in his gut. 

“I would say so,” Jinyoung tells him, a little bit indignant. There’s a rough edge to his voice that makes Jackson’s cock jerk in Jinyoung’s hand, and Jinyoung grins, leaning in again to rub his soft cheek up against the head of Jackson’s cock. Jackson’s so hard that it still feels kind of great. “Good morning to you.”

“Mmmmm.” Jackson tugs a little at Jinyoung’s hair. “Only if you finish the job, though.” Even if Jinyoung is being irritatingly coy, taking little licks at the head of his cock just to hear him whine, it’s a pretty great set up. Jackson’s propped up against the headboard, Jinyoung sprawled out between his spread knees, and it gives Jackson a great view of Jinyoung’s mouth around his cock and the sweet curve of his ass. “Get to it, buddy.”

Jinyoung clicks his tongue, squeezing his fingers around the base of Jackson’s cock. “I’m doing you a favour, you know,” he says, and he rolls away, stretching up to fumble around in the bedside table. He’s looking for something, but Jackson is pretty sure that whatever it is, his hard, aching dick is way more important. “You could be nicer about this.”

“I’ll be nice if - _oh_.” It only takes Jinyoung a second to get himself comfortable again, and he slicks up his fingers quickly, pushing two into Jackson in one fast movement. Jackson’s breath hitches and his head falls back as Jinyoung takes his cock into his mouth again, sucking hard.

He fucks Jackson slowly, teasing, trying to wind Jackson up, his fingertips curling up in just the right way to have Jackson’s entire body tensing up, hot with pleasure. Jackson wants to complain, but mostly he just wants _more_ \- more of Jinyoung’s slick tongue, more of his fingers, pressing in deep. He’s so close - 

They both freeze when they hear the front door open, and Jinyoung raises his head, looking astonished. “I thought you said that Jaebum was at his parents’ place this weekend?” Jackson asks, a bit foggy. He’s torn between a faint sense of unease and how bad he wants Jinyoung to put his mouth back on his dick. He’s not a big fan of interruptions.

“Jinyoungie?” a woman calls, and Jinyoung turns white, pulling his fingers out of Jackson’s ass so fast it makes Jackson hiss and grimace, digging one foot into his ribs. “Jinyoung-ah? Are you here?”

“It’s my mom,” Jinyoung whispers, horrified, and he looks down at his hand for a second before he sighs and just wipes it off on his clean bedsheets. “Oh my God, you can’t be here. You can’t.” He’s already rushing away, dragging on a pair of pants and running a hand through his wild hair. 

Jackson would laugh at the way that Jinyoung’s half-hard dick is bobbing all over the place but also he’s naked with a boner in Jinyoung’s bed and they’ve never even _done_ the whole meet the parents thing. “Well, I am here,” he says quietly, tugging the sheets up over himself. “So what are we gonna do about it?” 

“I’m just waking up!” Jinyoung calls out, and then he throws sweatpants at Jackson’s head. “Don’t move,” he hisses, poking a finger into Jackson’s chest. “Don’t say a word. I’ll get her out of here, and then you can go home. I _told_ her to call before she shows up.” He ducks into the bathroom, starts to furiously wash his hands. “Oh my God,” he says faintly. “I can’t kiss my mom if I just had your dick in my mouth.”

“Dude, really?” Jackson asks. He points down at the sheet tented up between his legs and Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him, smiling sweetly and curling his hand up in a jerk-off gesture. Pretty rude, if you ask Jackson. “You want me to hide in the closet? Isn’t that kinda cliche?”

“I am not sending my mom home so I can finish blowing you,” Jinyoung says, frowning, and Jackson stands reluctantly, pulling on the sweatpants. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Jackson can hear Jinyoung’s mother puttering around in the kitchen and he flops down on the bed again, groaning. What’s left of his hard-on is trapped uncomfortably between his body and the mattress, but the whole ‘mom in the apartment’ thing has definitely killed the mood. “Neither can I,” he grumbles.

When Jinyoung turns around again, he’s actually presentable, a feat that Jackson is kind of impressed by. “I’ll text you when we’re done,” he says, pulling his shirt straight. “You’ve got that thing with Mark tonight, right?” He reaches for the doorknob.

“ _Dude_.” Jackson’s pout probably isn’t visible with his face in the blankets, but Jinyoung senses it anyway. He snorts and turns, pulling Jackson’s head back so he can kiss him on the nose. “Your blowjob debt just went up like, three points.”

Jinyoung clicks his tongue. “I don’t know about that,” he says. He flutters his fingers in goodbye and then holds one up against his lips. Jackson flaps a hand at him. Yeah, yeah. Be quiet. He gets it. “Try not to break anything.”

He slips out the door, and Jackson tips his head down into the blankets again, listening to the two of them talk. He considers jerking off for a moment, but it feels kind of weird, and it’d be kind of a letdown after getting half a blowjob. He huffs, staring at the wall. Blue-balled. Damn.

 

 

2 - “I have class in half an hour,” Jinyoung reminds him, but Jackson isn’t paying him a whole lot of attention. He’s a lot more interested in tugging Jinyoung’s shirt up so that he can mouth at his nipple, one hand sliding down the back of his pants. “We have to make this really, really quick.”

“Okay,” Jackson says against Jinyoung’s skin, grinning when he feels him jerk at the touch of Jackson’s tongue. He steers Jinyoung back towards the bed and pushes him down, dragging his shirt up and over his head. “I can do fast.” Jinyoung’s eyebrows arch up, but before he can take advantage of that opening, Jackson kisses him again, licking at the back of his teeth as he climbs into his lap. There’s no time for talk right now.

Jinyoung laughs, his nose brushing up against Jackson’s. Between Jackson’s job and Jinyoung’s classes, they have to snatch their time when they can. It’s been way too long since Jackson could just _kiss_ Jinyoung, stroking his hand down Jinyoung’s chest as Jinyoung’s tongue teases at his. “Half an hour,” Jinyoung reminds him, and he cups Jackson’s ass, pulling him in closer. “Where’s that one-pump chump I love when I need him?”

Ouch. Jackson pulls away, sliding off Jinyoung’s lap. “Well,” he huffs, and Jinyoung catches his wrist before he can run away, laughing harder. “If that’s how you feel, then I guess I’ll just go ahead and -”

“Shut up, drama queen,” Jinyoung says, so fondly, and he pushes down Jackson’s pants, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs. “I like you even if you come too quickly.” Jackson makes a grumpy noise, but he lets it go when Jinyoung tugs his briefs down and reaches for his cock, coaxing him into hardness. He can prove himself later, anyway.

Right now, he’d way rather kick his pants off and push Jinyoung up the bed, kissing his way from his mouth to his belly button. “You are so lucky that I’m thinking with my dick right now,” Jackson says, aiming for vaguely threatening but getting derailed when Jinyoung scoots out of his pants and throws his arms up, inviting Jackson in.

Jackson has never been one to turn down an invite like that. He lunges forward, probably a bit too enthusiastically, and Jinyoung flies back, his head slamming into the bed. The noise is enormous in Jackson’s tiny room and it sucks the breath right out of his lungs. “Oh my God,” Jackson says. “Are you alright?”

Jinyoung slaps him in the belly. “Are you trying to give me a concussion?” he groans, reaching up gingerly to feel at his skull. “I think I’m gonna have a goose-egg.”

Jackson feels a little bit sick. “I’m sorry,” he says immediately. He slides his hand around the back of Jinyoung’s hand, and Jinyoung hisses, but he doesn’t push him away. “You’re not feeling like, dizzy or anything, right?” Jackson pulls insistently at Jinyoung until he’s resting his cheek on Jackson’s shoulder, one hand curled into Jackson’s. “Jeez, dude, looks like I don’t know my own strength.”

“It’s just a bump,” Jinyoung says, and Jackson rubs his thumb against Jinyoung’s scalp as gently as he can, soothingly. “Don’t give yourself that much credit.” He leans against Jackson and pokes his fingers into Jackson’s gut. “Way to ruin a moment, dick.”

There’s still time before Jinyoung’s class, but not enough to do anything fun, and Jackson isn’t really into it anymore either. He mostly feels pretty guilty. “I didn’t mean to,” he grumps, and Jinyoung laughs quietly.

He lifts his head, rubbing at what will most likely be a pretty wicked bruise. “I know, I know.” He digs his knuckles into Jackson’s head. “I’m going to have a headache all through economics now, thanks a _lot_.”

Jackson bats his hand away and grins at him. “You’re welcome.”

 

 

3 - Okay, so maybe Jackson’s sulking a little. “Man, you’re being a pain in the ass,” Mark tells him after the third win in a row. He throws his controller at Jackson and it clatters into Jackson’s lap. “It’s no fun if you’re not even trying.”

“I am trying,” Jackson says automatically, but Mark just throws him a _look_ , and he knows it’s not working. He punches Mark in the arm. “Whatever, dude, I’m just, uh, tired.”

It’s a feeble excuse, and they both know it. Mark doesn’t even bother to dignify it with an answer, either. It’s kind of the truth, though. Jackson _is_ tired - he has to stay up real late if he wants a chance to talk to Jinyoung, halfway across the world on an exchange for school. It’s stupid and he’s kinda sad about it.

It must be pretty obvious, too, because Mark rolls his eyes. “You’re moping,” he says, matter of fact. “Do you miss his dick that bad?”

“It’s not his dick I miss,” Jackson says, and it’s supposed to come out like a euphemism for something. It mostly sounds petulant. Mark snorts, but he pats Jackson’s shoulder anyway.

They get back to the game, and Jackson doesn’t think twice when his phone rings and Mark picks it up. They’ve known each other for long enough that even if it’s his parents, they’ll probably want to talk to Mark more than they want to talk to him anyway. It’s a totally selfish move, too: trying to talk on the phone and play is totally a handicap, and Jackson needs all the help he can get if he wants to close the gap between the two of them.

All of a sudden, Mark’s hands freeze, for long enough that it stops being beneficial to Jackson’s game and starts being kinda worrisome. “Hey, who is it?” Jackson asks. When Mark doesn’t answer, Jackson cranes his head over to look. 

Mark is bright red, right to the tips of his ears. “It’s for you,” he says hoarsely, and he drops the phone in Jackson’s hands, hiding his face in his knees.

Jackson stares at him for a moment, before he tentatively lifts up the phone. “Hello?” he says.

“Oh my God,” Jinyoung wails. “I think I just accidentally had phone sex with your best friend.”

“You what?” It takes a minute for it to sink in, and then Jackson is torn between laughing hysterically and blushing as much as Mark is. “Jesus, Jinyoung, did you just start...talking…?” Jackson presses a hand to his forehead and groans. 

“We haven’t spoken a lot lately!” Jinyoung says indignantly. “I thought it’d be sexy.”

“It was super sexy.” Jackson looks at Mark, who’s shrinking in on himself. “I know I’m hard.” Mark groans and kicks him.

“Please shut up,” Jinyoung sighs. “I think my dick is so embarrassed it’s crawled back up into my body.” Jackson can practically hear the pout on Jinyoung’s face. “I just had some time, and I knew you weren’t at work today…”

Jackson exhales hard, leaning back. “So your first thought was your dick,” he says, like his head wouldn’t go in the same direction. He glances over at Mark for a moment, and then his voice gets soft. “Well, thanks.”

“I’m never going to be able to look Mark in the eye again,” Jinyoung says miserably. Jackson listens to him shift around on the other end, and then he sighs. “I miss you.”

It’s only another few weeks before Jinyoung’s home again, but Jackson knows the feeling. “Yeah, me too,” he says, because Mark is too close, and he’s already heard way too many embarrassing things for one day. “I miss you too.” This time, he manages to make the innuendo clear.

Mark abruptly gets to his feet. “I am not listening to this,” he mutters, beating a hasty retreat to his room. 

Jackson laughs. “Hurry up and get back here so I can touch your dick for real.”

“Deal,” Jinyoung says, warm and affectionate, and Jackson grins.

 

 

4 - “Shouldn’t we be helping Jaebum out with the party?” Jackson asks, and Jinyoung scoffs, pulling at Jackson’s hands.

“He’s the big man on campus,” he says, pushing the door open to his room. “He can handle things.” They both stop dead at the sight of Youngjae sprawled out on Jinyoung’s bed, fully clothed and mouth wide open, snoring noisily. Jackson had known that Youngjae was a bit of a lightweight, but it’s less funny when he’s also being a cockblock. “Oh, come on.”

They both hesitate for a moment, but then Jinyoung sighs, and Jackson knows they’re not gonna kick him out. “Is this a sign?” Jackson asks, grinning. “Like, that we should go back to looking after things before Jaebum gets all huffy?”

“Uh, no,” Jinyoung says, and he closes the door again, quietly this time. Jackson isn’t really sure it matters at this point, because it looks like Youngjae is pretty much dead to the world. “It just means we have to look harder.”

Jackson lets Jinyoung steer him towards the bathroom instead, shooing out a Thai junior, primping in the mirror. He’s not expecting Jinyoung to slam the door behind them and crowd him up onto the sink so that he can settle between Jackson’s knees. “Whoa, there,” Jackson laughs, but he bends easily to meet Jinyoung’s mouth. “This is nice.”

“Too much studying,” Jinyoung whines, so Jackson tangles his hands in Jinyoung’s shirtfront, pulling him in so he can kiss him breathless. He’s definitely got a point. Jackson is firmly against anything and everything that gets in the way of him kissing Jinyoung all the time. He tastes like the beer they’d been drinking, but Jinyoung’s eyes are clear and his hands are steady. 

There’s no way they can monopolize the bathroom for too long, but Jinyoung’s already unbuttoning Jackson’s pants and pulling out his dick so really, he’s not complaining about anything at all. “Jesus,” Jackson says, and Jinyoung spits in his hand, curling his fingers around Jackson’s cock and starting to stroke, nice and tight. Jackson leans forward, gripping Jinyoung’s biceps. “Hey.”

Jinyoung smiles, nosing up against Jackson’s cheek until he finds his mouth, kissing him hard enough that Jackson’s almost distracted from how hard he’s getting. He’s not sure what spurred this on, but he could get pretty fond of Jinyoung like this, warm and flushed and very, very eager for his dick. He wants to say something smart, but his mouth is a little bit busy and he really doesn’t want Jinyoung to stop.

Someone bangs on the door loudly, and Jinyoung drops to his knees, the corners of his mouth turning up. “Occupied!” he calls sweetly, and then he tips forward to swallow down the head of Jackson’s cock. 

Jackson groans, cupping Jinyoung’s face in his hands. He feels too hot, and Jinyoung is way too good with his tongue. Jackson was only half-hard when Jinyoung started in on him, but Jinyoung knows him and his cock too well, and it really doesn’t take long before Jackson’s gasping, hands tightening around Jinyoung’s head as his pleasure mounts. “Jinyoung,” he grits out, eyes squeezing shut and his hips jerking up into Jinyoung’s mouth.

His eyes fly open again as Jinyoung yanks himself away, tearing up and pressing one hand to his throat. He coughs furiously, hunched over and rubbing at his eyes. “What the hell?” Jackson says, a bit put-out. “I was getting there.”

“You just made me gag!” Jinyoung says, his voice rough. He punches Jackson in the knee, making him yelp. “I almost threw up on your dick.”

Jackson considers this. “Alright, that’s pretty not-sexy,” he agrees. He looks down at his dick. He definitely doesn’t want that. He looks up. “Are you okay?”

Jinyoung pouts a little, one hand still over his throat, and Jackson is fairly certain that this whole moment is over. “It hurts,” he says, a little petulantly, and Jackson slides off the sink, shimmies back into his pants, and settles down on the floor next to him.

“Sorry,” Jackson says, and he’s half talking to Jinyoung, and half to his dick. He can’t remember the last time he didn’t have to get friendly with his hand to come. He sighs, tipping his head to rest against Jinyoung’s shoulder. “Didn’t mean to.”

There’s another bang on the door, then Yugyeom’s voice. “Hyung, I _really_ have to go.” Jackson snorts and Jinyoung’s shoulder shakes with laughter underneath him. “Bambam says I should just pee in the sink but I don’t think that Jaebum hyung would like that…”

Jackson shrugs, climbing to his feet and holding out a hand to help up Jinyoung. “I guess that’s another point for blowjob debt,” Jinyoung says, reaching out to help Jackson buckle up his pants. “Lucky you.”

“I don’t know if I’d call myself lucky,” Jackson grumbles, slinging an arm around Jinyoung’s waist.

Jinyoung pulls the door open and Yugyeom stares, eyes wide. “Oh…” he says slowly. He glances into the bathroom behind them, looking apprehensive.

“Don’t worry,” Jackson pats Yugyeom’s elbow. “We didn’t make a mess. Promise.” He winks at Yugyeom, sliding his hand into Jinyoung’s, and Jinyoung screws his face up, trying not to laugh.

 

 

5 - It’s been _so_ long. Jinyoung steadies himself with one hand on Jackson’s belly, the other reaching behind him to guide Jackson’s cock inside him, and when he sinks down, Jackson makes a noise like it’s been punched out of him. Jackson digs his hands into Jinyoung’s hips and groans rolling his hips up until he meets the flesh of Jinyoung’s ass. “Fuck,” he mutters.

“That’s what we’re trying to do,” Jinyoung says dryly, but the effect is tempered by how out of breath he is, his sweat-damp bangs hanging in his eyes and a flush creeping up down his chest. Jinyoung’s a pretty good looking dude, but Jackson’s gotta admit, he’s pretty partial to this look: when Jinyoung’s all unwound and starting to work himself down on Jackson’s cock, lips parted and breath hissing through his teeth. He feels so _good_ , hot and tight around Jackson, and Jackson can’t believe that it’s been so long since they last did this. Lately, it seems like every chance they get, something fucks up. He’s not gonna let that happen this time.

It seems like Jinyoung’s on the same page, too. He leans back, his weight resting on his palms pressed into Jackson’s thighs and he starts rolling his hips in fast, tight circles. Jackson digs this, when Jinyoung takes the lead, even if it feels a little bit like he’s just taking his pleasure from Jackson. It’s a good thing Jackson likes Jinyoung so much that he’d willingly sit back and let Jinyoung take, take whatever he wants. “Missed this,” Jinyoung sighs, and Jackson can feel him clench tight around his cock. It makes Jackson buck up without thinking, fingers digging into Jinyoung’s hips. “Missed you.”

Jackson traces one hand from the line of Jinyoung’s hip up to his shoulder, smiling a little when his thumb catches on Jinyoung’s nipple and he shivers. Jackson would kiss him, if he wasn’t so far away. “About time we did this again,” he says, and Jinyoung grinds his hips down, cutting Jackson’s breath short. All he can think about is the sweet heat of Jinyoung’s body right now, and the weight of his hands. “Fuck.”

“Mmmm.” Jinyoung doesn’t raise open his eyes again, but a smile pulls at his lips. He circles his hips, lifting up to just to slide back down, but as he does, all of a sudden, all Jackson can feel is pain arcing through his groin. He shrieks and Jinyoung freezes, eyes wide. “What’s wrong?” He leans forward to smooth his hands over Jackson’s chest comfortingly and it only makes Jackson scream more.

“Get off,” he babbles, and as Jinyoung stretches to lift off Jackson’s cock, every little shift of his body makes Jackson want to cry. There is something deeply wrong with his dick. “Oh my God, get off, get off, get off…” Once he’s off, Jackson lets out a sob of relief, curling up on his side with his hands cupped around his cock. There’s a dull throb of pain in his crotch and he’s kind of terrified to look.

Tentatively, Jinyoung settles a hand on the small of Jackson’s back. “What did I do?” he asks, rubbing his fingers in little circles. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you yell like that before.”

“You broke my dick,” Jackson says sadly. He peeks between his fingers, and he heaves a sigh of relief when nothing looks significantly damaged. Thank God. He can’t remember the last time they successfully fucked, though. Maybe they’re cursed. His dick definitely is. “You _broke_ my _dick_.”

Jinyoung snorts quietly. “No I didn’t, you big baby.” Jackson is stubborn and stiff-shouldered, but Jinyoung’s got firm hands, and he tugs at Jackson until he rolls over and lets Jinyoung pry his hands away. “Looks fine to me.”

“Don’t touch it!” Jackson says, slapping Jinyoung away when he reaches for his cock. “Haven’t you done enough damage for tonight?” Of course, this is entirely ignoring the fact that Jinyoung’s got a point. Jackson takes himself in hand, gently, and nothing _seems_ irreparably damaged, but that doesn’t mean that he’s not gonna milk this for all its worth. “I can’t believe it.”

Jinyoung curls up next to Jackson, nose to nose. “I can kiss it and make it better?” he suggests, reaching for one of Jackson’s hands and lacing their fingers together.

Jackson grimaces. “Pretty sure I don’t want anyone touching my dick anymore tonight,” he says, a bit sadly. He noses into the hollow of Jinyoung’s throat, letting Jinyoung pull him in close. “My poor, poor dick.”

“I’m sorry I hurt your dick,” Jinyoung says solemnly, petting a hand through Jackson’s hair. “Especially since now I don’t get to get laid.”

“Your priorities are deeply fucked up,” Jackson says darkly. Jinyoung snorts, the laughter rumbling through his chest.

 

 

+1 - Jackson grunts as Jinyoung slams him hard into the table, one pulling hard at his hair. He’s too strung out to complain about the ache in his scalp or the way the edge of the table digs into his hip bones, and a handful of bruises are a small price to pay for getting fucked into oblivion. 

It’s like Jinyoung’s taking out every pent-up and aborted orgasm out on Jackson’s wobbly kitchen table, and Jackson’s just along for the ride. Jinyoung fucks into him fast and hard, forehead pressed to his shoulder, the head of his cock dragging out at just the right angle to have Jackson gasping with every thrust. It’s all that Jackson can do to hang on for dear life as the table screeches across the floor.

Jackson’s always been talkative, noisy on the best of days, but right now, he’s all out of words. He whines when Jinyoung digs his teeth in, feeling him grin against his shoulder. It’s almost too much, the stretch of Jinyoung’s cock and the weight of his chest against his back. It’d taken them long enough to get here, to find a moment when they had the place to themselves and enough time to indulge themselves, but Jackson is so, so glad they’ve finally gotten here.

Jinyoung mutters something indistinct and affectionate, sliding a hand underneath Jackson’s hips to curl around his cock. It makes Jackson jerk and buck, his eyes squeezing shut as Jinyoung swipes a thumb across the head. Each measured stroke of Jinyoung’s hips makes Jackson shudder and moan, and Jackson knows it won’t be very long now. Jinyoung’s always been good at knowing exactly how to make his breath short, how to make him gasp and shake.

Jackson comes with an embarrassingly high-pitched whine, knuckles white where they grip the table’s edge. He goes limp underneath Jinyoung, each thrust into his oversensitive body sending sparks up his spine. “C’mon,” Jackson grumbles, and Jinyoung laughs, fucks into him one last time and shudders through his orgasm. “Took you long enough.”

Heavy and limp, Jackson settles over Jackson’s body for a moment, wiping Jackson’s come off on his side. “Not all of us can be so quick on the draw,” he says, sleepy and cheerful. He rubs his nose up against the base of Jackson’s skull, and Jackson can feel him grin against his skin. “Mmm. _Finally_. I feel like it’s been weeks.”

It takes a bit of jostling, but Jinyoung finally lets him up, and Jackson grimaces when he pulls out. “It has, I think,” he says. He can already feel the bruises starting to raise on his hips and he smiles a little, swiping his thumb down across them. “I was starting to get real sick of my hand.”

Jinyoung ties off the condom and tosses it, and then he returns to Jackson with a handful of paper towels. “You could’ve just switched to the left one,” he suggests, smile sharp.

“Yeah, thanks,” Jackson scowls, wiping fruitlessly at the already sticky mess on his belly. Jinyoung is a menace. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

His expression softens when Jinyoung steps close, kissing Jackson, one gentle hand against his chin. “Hey,” he says. “Don’t worry.” He nips a little at Jackson’s bottom lip and soothes it immediately with a swipe of his tongue. “You’ve still got a few points left in blowjob debt, don’t you?”

“Alright, that’s true.” He snorts. Hopefully, it won’t take nearly as long as it did this time around. Jinyoung kisses him again, his other hand settled against Jackson’s belly, just below his belly button, and Jackson leans into it. For Jinyoung, he’ll be willing to stick around.


End file.
